Modern solid state disks (SSDs) represent a growing segment to data storage strategies due to their speedy response during data operations. Large numbers of these SSDs can provide data centers with higher capacity, lower power consumption, and higher performance than magnetic disk drives. As the migration to the SSDs gains momentum, a question arises as to why a data block should be limited to 512 bytes. Historically the 512 byte block was a workable size to deal with the reliability issues in magnetic media. Today most operating systems are locked into the fixed block size.
The logistics of manipulating large databases exposes weakness in the technology of the operating systems. While several approaches have been attempted to increase the fixed block size, some storage manufacturers are resorting to concealing the internal data block sizes by running a 512 emulation mode. In doing so they can deal with the inefficiencies of the fixed block interface transfers and hide the use of larger internal data blocks, typically the internal block sizes are 1K to 4K bytes. But these strategies involve difficult error recovery processes and small, single block updates must be executed as read-modify-write operations that severely degrade the performance.
Thus, a need still remains for electronic system with interface control mechanism to improve execution reliability and performance in clustered computing environments. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.